Don't Leave Me
by Heecha
Summary: Know that saying "You never know how important something is until its gone"? Well, Hankyung leaves for China and where does that put Heechul? In desperate need for him. Read to find out if Heechul will get him back in time and how things will turn out in China. Lemon in chapter 5. Lime in chapter 4. Pairs are HanChul, slight YeWook, KangTeuk, and KyuMin. Sorry, bad at summaries
1. The Fanfic

The Fanfic

Heechul's POV

So I read this fanfic. It was a HanChul, and surprisingly, I liked it. But there was no way I was telling Hankyung that. We're roommates.

I didn't understand why I liked it, I just did. But I couldn't just stop with one. I read one more before going to bed. My member twitched with delight when it got to what they call a "lemon". Why? Maybe because it was well written.

Anyways, Hankyung wasn't back from his schedule yet, so I decided to go to sleep. I got fully undressed and slipped on my pajama bottoms. Then, I got under the covers and tried to sleep, but failed. I couldn't stop thinking of Hankyung.

Hankyung's POV

Finally home. It's late so I try not to wake Chullie as I get ready for bed. After getting fully undressed and slipping on my pajama bottoms, I sit on my bed. I cant help but stare in Heechul's direction.

I find myself chuckling quietly as I think of how I can deal with the diva. I stop laughing because I don't want to wake him, and lay down. I lay awake for about a minute before falling victim to my fatigue. Goodnight Chullie.

Heechul's POV

My heart nearly skipped a beat when he laughed. That amazing laugh. It's perfect. He's perfect. He didn't seem to notice I was awake, which was good.

He must have been tired from his long schedule because he fell asleep within minutes. Poor Hannie. He's so beautiful when he's sleeping though.

I look at the time and see its past midnight. Closing my eyes, I try to sleep. But images of Hankyung keep popping up in my head and sleep eludes me.

After about 45 minutes of nothing but Hankyung, I finally sleep. Damn, that was hard.

I awake to the sound of rustling. I open and eye to see Hankyung getting dressed and I gasp, going slightly hard. He had a nice body, I had to admit that. I quickly close my eyes again and roll over.

I face the door to the bathroom and get up, heading to it slowly.

"Hannie, get me my clothes. I'm going to take a shower," I said as I closed the door and started the water. I quickly got undressed and hopped in.

Hankyung's POV

I smiled as I heard him head the restroom. Of course I'll willingly get his clothes for him, because he asked. Okay, so, willingly going along with anything he says might be a little overboard, which is why I don't. I get my say in things, and I keep him in line at times.

Thinking about Heechul for 30 minutes probably wasn't the best idea. I quickly grab his clothes and go to give them to him.

I walk into the bathroom to see a dripping wet Heechul with only a towel around his waist. Shit. Not now.

3rd Person

Hankyung stood there admiring Heechul. He set the clothes down and tried to get out before Heechul noticed his growing bulge.

"Hannie. What took you so long?" Heechul's diva-ness was starting to show.

"Sorry. I was trying to pick out a good outfit for you. Didn't want you looking tacky," Hankyung replied.

Heechul smiled at this. "Good. Now leave." He shooed him out and got dressed.

Hankyung sat on his bed and tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and leaned back, waiting for Heechul to come out of the bathroom. When he did, Hankyung smiled at him. Heechul smiled back.

"Shall we go eat Chullie?" Hankyung asked.

Heechul nodded. "Yeah."

They headed downstairs and was greeted by a very excited Ryeowook.

"Chullie!" Ryeowook bounded over to him, singing his name, and hugged him.

"What is it, Wookie?" Heechul asked amused.

Ryeowook practically squirmed with excitement. "Yesung!" he said happily.

Heechul smiled. "Good job. Now go give him a kiss." he suggested. Heechul smiled as the male bounded away and planted a kiss on Yesung's cheek, making him blush.

Heechul's POV

I got kind of envious if Yesung and Ryeowook. The person they love, loves them back.

Wait, I've got better things to worry about right now. I don't even remember eating breakfast. It's like I wasn't even there.

All throughout my schedule, all I could think about was Hankyung. When my break came, I took up on the opportunity to read another fanfic. Why? I don't know. I really enjoy reading them, and surprisingly, the lemons are my favorite part.

While reading through the fanfic, I got kind of lonely. I wish Hankyung was here right now. But, before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. Ugh, and on the couch no less.

Hankyung's POV

I finally got home after another long schedule, and I find Heechul asleep on the couch. His phone is in one hand and his other hand is… on his crotch? Hmm…

Heechul has told me many times before how he hates sleeping on the couch. So, despite my fatigue, I carried him upstairs to our room.

I smiled as I watched him. He really does have a pretty face. He even seemed to cuddle me as I carried him. He's cute, I'll admit that. But he's a total diva… I like that about him. Hard to handle, but a total sweetheart when he wants to be.

3rd Person

Heechul could just faintly feel Hankyung carrying him. He was tired but wanted to see him. He was also unaware of Hankyung admiring him. After a few seconds, Heechul realized he was being set down in bed.

After setting Heechul down, Hankyung decided to get ready for bed and sleep. He crawled under his cover and closed his eyes.

Heechul laid there half awake, trying to speak. He was finally successful.

"Hannie…" he whispered. When there was no response, he whispered louder. "Hannie."

"Hmm?" Hankyung replied.

"Can we cuddle?" Heechul was hesitant to ask this.

Hankyung felt joy when he heard this and smiled. "Yeah." he answered.

"Come to me." Heechul demanded.

Hankyung groaned and crawled into bed with Heechul. Heechul smiled and pulled Hankyung closer. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Heechul's waist.

"Hannie. Are you tired?" Heechul asked.

"MmmHmm," Hankyung nodded.

"Okay," Heechul kissed Hankyung's cheek and cuddled closer. "Goodnight."

And with that, they fell asleep.


	2. Exhaustion

Exhaustion

**Hankyung's POV**

I awoke with the great urge to pee. Heechul was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I slowly untangled myself from him and went to the restroom.

To my surprise, when I got out of the bathroom, Heechul's eyes were open and searching around the room.

Our eyes met as I slowly walked back over to him. He held out a hand to me as I climbed back into bed with him.

"Don't leave me," Heechul whispered, barely audible. He must've still been really tired.

"Okay." We slept for a few more hours.

**Heechul's POV**

Once again, I awoke without Hankyung next to me. It's kind of a depressing feeling. Everything about him is calming and I wish he was still here now. Where did he go?

Reluctantly, I decided to get up and get dressed. When I was dressed, I staggered downstairs sleepily to the smell of Beijing Fried Rice.

I quickly bounded to the kitchen where I found Hankyung.

"Hannie!" I hugged him.

"Hey Chullie," he smiled at me. I could feel myself blushing.

He finished making breakfast and I got to eat my favorite food. Hankyung makes great food.

I smile to myself and think about tonight. Maybe we can shower together when he gets home. That would be nice.

Before that happens though, we have to work. I headed out after thanking Hankyung and my schedule begins.

**Hankyung's POV**

I figured I'd make him the rice for breakfast since I wont be able to make it for dinner. He enjoyed it, which was good.

I came home exhausted once again. Everyday for the past 4 months this has happened. Before, it was just sporadically, but now, it's constantly.

Heechul wants to spend some time with me and take a shower together. So I do as promised. Heechul was happy and I got to sleep afterwards.

Why are my schedules like this? I'm not that popular a member. What is SM thinking? I'm so exhausted…

I almost slip into sleep when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hannie?" a familiar voice asks.

"Hmm?" was all I could say.

"Are you okay? Can we cuddle?" It's Heechul.

I nodded, hoping he would figure I was answering both questions.

He obviously did because he urged me into his bed. So picky. Heechul had to practically drag me to him. I was so exhausted and had no energy left.

I had to admit though, his bed is comfy. It's so soft and fluffy. The covers are warm and the pillows are plush. I should sleep with him more often.

"Goodnight, Chullie," I was able to whisper.

I could feel him smile as he replied. "Goodnight Hannie." and with that, I slept.

**Leeteuk's POV**

I noticed that Hankyung was becoming extremely tired lately. He also wasn't getting home until it was really late. I hope he's alright.

I spotted him in the hallway and went to talk to him.

"Hankyung. Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded but his eyes said so otherwise.

"You don't look okay." I had to stop him. "Tell me the truth, Hankyung."

He sighed and I figured he was going to tell me. I smiled and waited for his reply.

"I'm really tired, but I can still work." he told me.

I shook my head. "Take the day off. I'll cancel your schedule for today."

He smiled and I could tell he was relieved. Hankyung headed back upstairs to rest.

**Hankyung's POV**

Yes. A day to myself. I can sleep in for once. As I entered the room, I noticed Heechul wasn't there. I took up on the opportunity to sprawl out on his fluffy bed. A smile spread across my face as I cuddled the blankets that smelled wonderfully like him.

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, a familiar voice spoke.

"What are you doing?" it was Heechul. "Don't you have a schedule today?"

"Leeteuk cancelled my schedule for the day."

"Why?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because I'm really tired."

He turned me over and made me look at him. His eyes were full of worry as he looked at me. "Hannie? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

I smiled. "When I'm in your bed I do."

He laughed. "Comfy is it?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Heechul…"

"Yeah?" I reached for his hand. He took it and held it.

"When do you come home tonight?" I asked.

"Around six."

"Be safe and have fun." I released his hand from my grasp.

"I will. Sleep well, Hannie." He kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

**Heechul's POV**

He fell asleep. Hankyung cuddled my covers. I admired him for a moment before getting up and taking a shower.

A shower is exactly what I need right now. Morning wood isn't exactly something you want to go to work with, especially when it's not just morning wood.

Watching him like the way he was, was amazing. He's beautiful and I was able to cuddle him last night. Also, the dream I had, it kind of helped with that as well. I really need to stop reading fanfic.

Oh yeah. A shower helped so much. I get dressed for the day and head out for my schedule.

I keep wondering why Hankyung is so tired all the time. Oh well. He's getting a good day's rest, so I do expect my dinner ready by time I'm home. Not too much to ask right?

**Leeteuk's POV**

I checked the time. Its almost three and Hankyung still isn't out of bed yet. Is that normal for having a day off?

I did have to argue with SM to get it for him, but I still got it. He needed it. And bad. I'll wake him up now.

As I head upstairs, I kind of wonder how long this has been going on. I knock on the door and open it.

"Hankyung?" a groan came from Heechul's bed. "Hankyung?" I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. He shifts to face me and opens an eye.

"Hmm?"

"It's almost three in the afternoon. Don't you think you should get up?"

He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. Hankyung practically jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Crap! I have to make Heechul's dinner! I only have three hours!"

"Hankyung! Wait!" I sighed. He was already out the door and downstairs. I followed.

**Hankyung's POV**

Crap. Crap. Crap! What am I going to make Heechul? As I stagger downstairs, I'm thinking of everything Heechul likes. Maybe I'll just make curry!

In the kitchen, I found a giant pot and placed it on the stove. I found all the ingredients needed and started cooking right away.

I leaned against the wall and watched the food, making sure it didn't burn. I noticed Leeteuk come in and watch over me for a moment.

"Hankyung, if you don't want to make Heechul's food, you don't have to. He can just get over him and his diva self." he spoke.

I laughed and looked at him. "As much of a diva as Heechul may be, I enjoy doing this for him. Since I've been coming home late due to schedules, I haven't been able to do things for him. I want to make it up to him." I smiled.

He laughed. "Be careful though okay? Call me if you need anything." with that, he left.

Okay, time to focus on cooking. It's already five and Heechul will be home in an hour. It took me a while to find everything needed for the curry and to get it started. I just need to let it sit and cook now.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and found myself being shook furiously.

"Hankyung! Wake up!" It's a familiar voice but I cant tell who it is at the moment.

I try to open my eyes, but for some reason, I just cant. I hear the voice again.

"Hannie!" He seemed panicked now. He squeaked and called again, but this time, not for me. "Leeteuk! Something's wrong! He wont wake up! Leeteuk! Help!" he started breathing heavily. I heard footsteps near me and assumed they were Leeteuk's.

**Heechul's POV**

I panicked. Hankyung isn't responding and I'm scared. I don't want to lose him. I need him! I don't care that the food is burning, I want him awake!

"Hankyung! Talk to me!" His eyes fluttered open and reflected how tired he was.

"Heechul?" he leaned forward, looking as if he was going to pass out.

"I got you Hannie." I hugged him and turned off the stove. Everyone was gathering around to see what the commotion was about.

"Heechul," Leeteuk was next to me. "Is he okay?" He started to frantically check on Hankyung. Hankyung just stood there, unaware of what was happening. He looked completely normal.

"He hasn't eaten all day. Kangin, get him some food." Leeteuk ordered. Kangin got some food and stood next to Leeteuk.

"Wait, excuse me?" Realization dawned on me. "HE HASN'T EATEN ALL DAY!? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Leeteuk tried calming me down but it only made me furious. "He woke up at three, Heechul. His main concern was to cook your food."

I calmed down a bit. "Oh… so it's my fault. I see."

"Chullie… I made you curry…" Hankyung said.

"Thank you. Now eat." I took the food Kangin fetched and handed it to Hankyung after I set him down.

He ate it quietly. I made sure he ate all of it. Afterwards, I carried him upstairs and laid him in my bed. "Goodnight, Hannie. Sleep well." I turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Chullie." He rolled over and seemed to immediately fall asleep. I smiled and left the room.

**Leeteuk's POV**

The next morning, SM called me wanting to speak to Hankyung. They fined him for not going to work yesterday. I don't understand. They gave him the day off and now they're fining him? Hankyung is going to have to work even harder to pay this off…


	3. The Lawsuit

**sorry it took so long to upload the 3rd chapter. i dont have word at my house, so i have to go to my friends house. Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. i dont own SuJu, just the story.**

* * *

The Lawsuit

**3****rd**** Person**

Leeteuk and Hankyung are downstairs talking. They were arguing about something.

"Leeteuk, I haven't had a day off in two years and I'm extremely exhausted. I'm being overworked and I get fined anytime I miss an event." Hankyung argued.

"And I'm sorry about that, Hankyung. I'm trying everything I can!" Leeteuk hugged Hankyung. "I wish there was something I could do."

Hankyung shook his head and bit his lip. "It's not your fault. I have an idea." He shook his head again. "But for now, I have to work." And with that, he left.

Leeteuk sighed and went to work as well. "Poor Hankyung…"

**Hankyung's POV**

Another late night of work. I hate this. I staggered upstairs and ready for bed. Turning around, I glanced at Heechul. Was he awake?

"Heechul?" I whispered, "Did I wake you?"

"No," he replied. "I couldn't sleep anyways." Heechul laughed slightly. "Do you want to sleep in my bed again?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I do."

I could see him smiling. "Then hop in, Hannie."

We both laughed as I climbed into bed with him. The thing that I love the most about sleeping in Heechul's bed, is when he's in it. I get to cuddle with him then. I love the smell of him. I love him. Everything about Heechul is amazing,

I kind of wish it could be like this forever. But it cant. I'm going to be leaving for China. This time though, it's different. I'm not coming back. I'm going to miss him. I'm going to miss everyone.

"Hankyung?" Heechul pulled me closer. "Is everything alright? You're awfully quiet."

I nodded. "I'm just tired." He kissed my cheek and sighed. Something must've been bothering him. Soon, we both fell asleep.

**Leeteuk's POV**

It's been two days and I still don't know what's going on with Hankyung. He said he wouldn't talk to me until he had everything figured out. What does that mean?

"Leeteuk?" It was Kangin.

"Yes?" He came up and hugged me.

"Are you okay? You seem troubled by something." Nothing gets past him. I hugged him back and leaned against him. We stood there for a moment while I tried to think of what to say.

I held him at arms length and looked at him. "Hankyung told me something that's been on my mind lately." I looked down, slightly worried. Then, I looked back at him. "Kangin… a-am I a bad leader?"

He seemed confused by the question as he gasped. "Leeteuk! No! Of course not. You're a wonderful leader and you always will be." Kangin looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Why would you ask that?" He was searching eyes for an answer.

I sighed and decided to tell him everything about Hankyung. How could I not? He just has that kind of way with me. Kangin knows how to get me to talk.

After everything was said, he looked at me and smiled. "That doesn't make you a bad leader. This isn't your fault. You're trying your best." he comforted me.

"I know, but still. What am I supposed to do?" When I said that, he seemed sad. No. Don't be sad. It pains me to see you sad.

"Leeteuk, can we change the subject?" Kangin asked.

I nodded. "Of course." I didn't want to think about this. "I wish there was something I could do to get my mind off of this…"

Kangin seemed slightly confused by this statement. He then spoke. "What do you think about the recent couple? Ryeowook and Yesung are dating now. Your view point on this?" he asked.

Well, that threw me off guard… I smiled. "I'm glad they have someone to love. They're an adorable couple and I'm happy for them."

"They're loud though…" Kangin looked slightly irritated. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled. "I love hearing you laugh."

I froze. What was I supposed to say? 'And I love you'? I don't think that's the best idea in the world. I mean, yeah, I like him, but, I cant tell him that… what if he doesn't like me back?

"Leeteuk?" Kangin seemed slightly worried. "I'm sorry if I upset you. Should I have not said that?"

I'm such an idiot. Here goes nothing. "It's okay Kangin." I paused and took a calming breath. "Kangin?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you… like someone?" He nodded. "Is it a girl?" To my surprise, he shook his head. "So, it's a guy?" He nodded again.

"What's this about Teukkie?" Kangin seemed to fidget a bit.

I sighed. "Okay, so I like someone too. He's nice and sweet." I looked at him straight in the eye. "And… he said he'd always protect me…" I looked away.

At that very second, he pulled me into a hug and held me tight. "And I still will. I promise I wont let anyone hurt you."

"I love you, Kangin." I cant believe I said it.

"I love you too, Leeteuk. More than you could ever imagine."

My heart skipped a beat. Kangin loves me…. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He tried to hide it, but I could see him smile. I'm so happy.

**Heechul's POV**

I spotted Leeteuk and Kangin and decided to go to them. "Yah! Eeteuk! Can I talk to you?"

He turned to me and nodded. "Yeah. What's up?" We went to talk in the kitchen.

"Do you know where Hankyung is?" I think I already know the answer, but I just want to make sure.

"Schedule. But he should be back around 4." That made me happy.

"Okay, thanks." I hugged him and went upstairs to wait for Hankyung.

While upstairs, I'm on my phone looking a random things. A few fanfic, a bunch of pictures, and others things like that. Thinking for a moment, I think I should take a shower. It would help pass the time and would be useful right now.

I grab my pajama bottoms and strip, heading to the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and wait for it to warm up. As soon as it's nice and warm, I hop in and clean off.

**3****rd**** Person**

Hankyung had come home at four and was heading upstairs to see Heechul. Heechul just so happen to still be in the shower.

Hankyung opened the door and heard the shower running. He also heard something else, but wasn't for sure what it was.

Heechul was leaning his forehead against the shower wall trying to rid himself of a hard on. Of course, Hankyung didn't know this.

Hankyung knocked on the door. "Heechul? Are you okay?"

Heechul screeched, shocked that Hankyung was home. "Uhh… don't come in!"

Hankyung became confused. "Heechul?" He was about to open the door and go in, when Leeteuk called for him.

"Hankyung? Can we talk? Please?" Leeteuk asked.

Reluctantly, Hankyung nodded and left to talk to Leeteuk, where Heechul would be left to finish.

When Heechul finished, he quickly dried off and got dressed. He didn't want that to happen again.

Downstairs, Leeteuk and Hankyung were talking. Hankyung had made the decision to finally tell Leeteuk what he was planning.

**Leeteuk's POV  
**

"I'm filing a lawsuit against SM for overworking me." Hankyung told me.

I was shocked at first, but as I started to understand, I nodded. "Okay… and what about afterwards? What will you do? Where will you live?"

"I'm going back to China. I'll live there." Hankyung replied. "As for what I'll do, I don't know yet." He looked at me, very seriously. "Don't tell anyone what I'm doing. Especially not Heechul…" Hankyung became quiet as he spoke of Heechul. "He might try to stop me. If he does, I might not have the heart to leave."

When he looked at me, I saw that he was sad. He must really love Heechul. Hankyung shook his head before speaking again.

"I think out of all the Super Junior members, I'll miss Heechul the most. But I have to do this. I cant live like this anymore." Hankyung smiled at me. "Goodbye Eeteuk."

After a few moments, I nodded. "Okay," I choked, trying not to cry as I hugged him goodbye. "Be safe…"

"Don't worry, I will." He wiped away a stray tear I didn't know was falling down my face. "Don't cry." And with that, he left.

I didn't know what to do. I knew he'd be back to pack, but what was I supposed to tell the others when he did leave?

I sat down on the couch and found myself crying. I couldn't hold it back anymore. If only there was something I could do.

A hand was placed on my back. I looked up and saw that it was Kangin. I quickly wiped my tears but he could tell I had been crying.

**Kangin's POV**

"Leeteuk? What wrong?" I sat down next to him. He had been crying when I came into the room.

Leeteuk shook his head. Something wasn't right. "I don't know if I can tell you." When he turned to me, I could see he was sad.

I leaned forward and hugged him, holding him close. "You know that when you're ready, you can tell me anything."

Leeteuk buried his face in my chest. I realized he had started crying when my shirt got wet. I tried comforting him as best to my ability. To my surprised, it worked.

He looked at me and smiled. "How is it that you always know what to say to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled. Hmm… why do I have the strange urge to kiss him? Without thinking, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. To my relief, he kissed back.

When we stopped, he had a dreamy-like smile on his face. "Well, that's also one way to cheer me up." He giggled and kissed me again.

"Wait!" Leeteuk startled me as he pulled away and shouted. "Hankyung is leaving for China and never coming back." He searched my eyes for something. "Please don't tell anyone."

I reluctantly nodded and held him. So that's why he was upset…

Hankyung came home after a while and immediately headed upstairs.


	4. The Dream

**The Dream**

**3****rd**** Person**

It was chaos downstairs on the day of Hankyung's departure. The entire group was gathered around watching it unfold.

"Let go of me Heechul! I have to go!" Hankyung shouted.

"No! You cant leave! Stop it! What am I supposed to do without you?!" Heechul was on the verge of tears. He was hugging him from behind and trying to pull him back.

"Heechul! Stop it!" Hankyung glanced at Heechul and for a moment, everything was quiet. He sighed and turned to face him.

Heechul was staring at the ground, not wanting Hankyung to see him crying. "Fine. Just go." he choked up.

Hankyung bit his lip and pulled Heechul into a hug. He lifted Heechul's chin and spoke. "I'll miss you. Goodbye…" Hankyung left, trailing his index finger under Heechul's chin, making him shiver slightly and leaving him there, alone.

Heechul fell to his knees and broke down. Leeteuk ran up to him and hugged him tightly, trying to comfort the crying man.

"Heechul…" Leeteuk kneeled to the ground and held Heechul. He believed that it was the most he could do as a leader, since he couldn't stop Hankyung from leaving.

Heebum, Heechul's cat, was able to tell he was upset. (yes, cats can actually do this lol). The cat started rubbing against his person's leg. This amused Heechul a bit as he reached out to pet him. He then picked up Heebum as he meowed and left for his room.

**Heechul's POV**

I closed the door and laid down on the bed. Heebum jumped up and licked the tears that streamed down my face. He meowed and head butted my face gently. I smiled and hugged him.

I decided to get up and lay in Hankyung's bed. It smelled wonderfully of him. I hugged his pillow and cried a little more. I soon fell asleep.

I was woken up by a knock at the door and a voice. "Heechul?" It was Leeteuk. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer, but instead, rolled over with a groan.

"At least we know he's awake." That was Eunhyuk's voice I think.

The door opened and I covered my face with Hankyung's covers. I didn't want anyone to see me at the moment.

"We brought you some food. Ya know, since you didn't come down for dinner." Eunhyuk set something down on the bedside table. He then attempted to take the covers from me and succeeded. I didn't have the strength to fight back.

"I'm not hungry…" I said.

"Now that's a lie. You're always hungry." Eunhyuk the smart-ass. Just what I need right now…. I glared at him and he wiggled his neck and made a face. "You know you are."

Leeteuk silenced him and looked at me. "Sit up and eat. Now." He obviously wasn't happy.

I reluctantly obeyed. Sitting up, I took the food as told. Leeteuk stayed and made sure I ate all of it before leaving. It was awkward having the two stare at me as I ate. Silently.

Leeteuk took the plate and handed it to Eunhyuk after I was finished. "Take this downstairs."

Eunhyuk nodded and left, leaving me and Leeteuk alone. "We have a concert soon. You cant just mope around here and do nothing. We all miss him, but we have to practice." he seemed apathetic as he spoke. Leeteuk hugged me and held me for a bit, before getting up, and leaving.

** Leeteuk's POV**

After I left, I heard Heechul scream. There were 'thuds' and many crashing noises. I assumed Heechul was throwing a temper tantrum.

His cat meowed loudly and ran out of his room, scared shitless. Poor Heebum has to deal with this all the time. I know that eventually Heechul will get over this. At least… I hope so. He worries me sometimes.

Heechul isn't the kind of person to do something drastic over this… is he?

It's been an entire year since Hankyung's left and Heechul seems to be getting thinner. He hasn't been coming downstairs for dinner as often anymore. I've been worried about him fort a while now.

We have a concert coming up and I'm scared about the outcome. Heechul cried at the last few. I don't think he can handle a concert right now…

Concert day. Everyone is backstage getting ready. Heechul was done first. He sat on the couch and looked off into the distance. I could see hi in my mirror.

Once everyone was ready, we headed out on stage and was greeted by screaming fans. It's a great feeling to see all our E. . I smile and wave.

**Heechul's POV**

The concert. I don't think I can make it through it. I haven't eaten all day and I feel weak. But it's okay, it goes by fast.

When we sang songs we used to sing with Hankyung, I couldn't keep from crying. Everything was so much more fun with him around. I can make it, the concert is half over already.

He was my everything. I want him back. I want him here. I want to be able to hold him and never let him go. To cuddle with him in his bed. Or mine. Whichever he wanted. Hankyung… why did you leave? Why wont SM let me see you? I realize now that I love him. I love you Hankyung. Now I only wish I could tell him that for real.

I try to focus on the concert and all the screaming fans. The concert is almost over with. I just need to get through this.

Everything is becoming blurry. I stagger backwards and hold onto the closest people to me. Those people just happen to be Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun. They both held onto me.

"Heechul, are you okay?" It was Eunhyuk. He placed a hand on my back to support me.

"Do you need to head back stage?" Kyuhyun asked. They both looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I pushed them away. "Leave me alone." I walked forward to sing my part. As soon as I started to sing, I couldn't see anymore and I stopped singing. Shit. I'm falling… I hit the ground…

I hear a squeak. It's probably Ryeowook's.

"Heechul!" Who is it?

"Heechul!" I feel hands on me as I pass out.

Someone kisses me and shakes me. I assume they're trying to wake me up. I don't know who's kissing me, but hey, since when am I one to give up on kissing, right?

I open my eyes to see Hankyung leaning over me. I smile. Wait… Hankyung is gone.

"Morning Chullie." Hankyung grins and looks me up and down. "Did you have a nice dream? Or were you just thinking of me?"

I gasp as his hand trails down my stomach to the edge of my pants. What is he-

"Don you want help with that?" Holy shit. Does he mean…? he smirks. I twitch slightly under his touch and by his question. "You seem excited by that question." Hankyung places his hands on my crotch and rubs. I exhale.

"Hannie… what are you-" He silences me with his lips.

"Shh… just go with it." Hankyung starts unbuttoning my pants and sliding them down. "Oh, it seems you really want this." He smirks again.

I nod and he rubs a little harder. "Please… Hankyung. Do it." He stopped and I glanced up to see why. "Hankyung?"

He kissed me again. "That's not my name. say my real name." He lifted my shirt and kissed my chest.

I exhale and look at him. "Han Geng. Han Geng, please." Hankyung silenced me again with another kiss, deeper this time. He slid his hand back down over my boxers and kissed my neck.

My god. Just his touch is enough to turn me on. That fact that he's actually kissing and touching me is exhilarating! He kisses my neck again and slips a few finger in my boxers. I grab a hold of the bed sheets as Hankyung runs his fingers across the tip of my cock.

Hankyung laces his hands through my hair and pulls slightly, making me moan. He then quickly slips off my boxers in one quick, swift motion and places a kiss on my member.

"Hannie… stop teasing. Please…" I cant believe I'm begging, but I want him so badly right now.

He smirked and took my hard on into his grasp and started pumping. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the moans from escaping my mouth. I especially couldn't hold it back when he took some of me into his mouth.

He began to suck and trail his tongue over the edges. Who would've known Hankyung would be so good at this? He pulls my hair and makes me moan even louder.

Hankyung licked up the pre-cum starting to escape. I exhaled and laced my hands in his hair.

"Hannie… I'm going to-"

"Heechul!" I jolt upwards to the sound of someone screaming my name. I find that I'm panting and have a full blown hard on. It was just a dream. That makes me feel slightly depressed. Now I know for a fact that Hankyung is never coming back.

"Heechul!" they call out again.

"What!?" I shout back, annoyed.

"Ooh! He's awake!" I sigh. They can be really annoying sometimes.

"Go away! I'll be out in a bit!" I yelled as I got up and went to take a shower.

** Leeteuk's POV**

When Heechul came back downstairs, he immediately pulled me aside.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Let me go to China. Let me see Hankyung."

I shook my head in exasperation. "We've been over this Heechul. You've tried to go before, without permission I might add, which is why SM has you on a tight lease."

"But I haven't tried to leave in months!" Heechul argued.

"Do you honestly think they will change their minds about this?" I argued back.

He stomped his foot and earned a few confused looks from the other members. "What the hell am I supposed to do? You've seen what can happen! Let me go to China!" He was almost shouting by this point.

"Shh! Quiet down!" Many of the members were staring now. "Look, I'm doing what I can to get you there. But you have to be patient."

He quieted down some. "You're telling me to be patient when a year has already gone by since he left?!" Heechul got even quieter, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I miss him?" A tear fell down his face as he grabbed onto my arm. "I miss him, so, so, so much. Please, Leeteuk. Let me go see him. I want to see him. I need to see him…"

"oh, Heechul…" I hugged him and he tried to push me away, but failed. He finally gave up and hugged back. I could feel his tears soaking my shirt. "I cant let you go to China yet. But I will try."

"Don't try. Do!" Heechul demanded.

I looked at him sternly. "Before I do anything though, I command you, as you're leader and hyung, to go eat. Or else I wont do anything." perfect. That ought to get him to listen.

Heechul glared at me and he ran off. He still doesn't know why Hankyung left and I don't know when to tell him.

A while later, I found Heechul upstairs crying. I feel so terrible.

"Why did he leave, Leeteuk? Do you know? Why did Hankyung _have to_ go?" Heechul asked. Well, I guess it's time to tell him.

I sat down on the bed and nodded. "Hankyung left because of SM."

"But what did SM-"

"Don't interrupt me. Just listen." I sighed. "SM had been overworking him and he hadn't had a day off in two years. He came home late everyday and was completely exhausted. All he ever wanted to do was sleep."

Heechul gasped and squeaked. "Oh my god! And I made it worse! I always had him doing things for me, but all I was doing was making him more exhausted!" Heechul covered his mouth with his hands and started crying harder.

I hugged him. "It's okay. He enjoyed doing things for you."

"But he was exhausted and all I did was make things more difficult for him! Why do I have to be such a diva?" Heechul kept crying.

"It's alright Heechul."

"If it was so okay, then why didn't he tell me? Huh!?" Heechul demanded.

I sighed. "He didn't want to tell you, or me to for that matter, because he knew you'd try to stop him. He said out of all the SuJu members here, he would miss you the most. He really likes you Heechul. Please don't feel bad."

"Oh, Hankyung. If only he'd told me. We could've stopped this from happening…" Heechul did seem to feel a little better.

I smiled. "Heechul."

He looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Go to China. Pack your bags. Take a shower and eat before hand though. Please. I'll drive you to the airport. But hurry." I told him.

Heechul smiled brightly and became very excited. His eyes widen as he squealed with excitement. "Oh my god! Thank you, Leeteuk! I love you!" He hugged me and bounded out of bed. "I should be ready in a few hours!"

I smiled and left. I went downstairs to wait and get a few things ready. It sounded like he was tearing up his room. At least I know he's doing something.

**Heechul's POV**

China. China. China! I hurry downstairs with everything needed and hug Leeteuk tightly. He was startled at first but hugged back.

"I love you Leeteuk! Thank you so much again!" I said. He laughed and let go.

"Hurry. You'll be late. Let's go." Leeteuk patted my back.

"Okay. Let's go." I grabbed my stuff and threw it in the back of the car. Leeteuk climbed in the driver's side as I got in the passenger's side. He then drove me to the airport.

I got out and he waved at me. "Goodbye Heechul! I expect you back in 2 weeks!" Leeteuk called out.

I waved back. "Okay! I get it! Bye Teukkie!" I boarded the plane and waited.

It was already five by the time I got off the plane. Leeteuk had handed me a piece of paper before I boarded the plane. I follow the address to which I believe is Hankyung's.

I take a deep breath as I walk up the drive-way. I knock on the door and hope that this is Hankyung's place. As I close my eyes to calm myself, I hear the door open. I quickly open the door to Hankyung standing there, staring… at me. I smile.


	5. China

_(There will be an OC appearing in this chapter. I'm fairly sure, you'll enjoy her.)_

**China**

**Hankyung's POV**

_(We're going back just a bit. Explains Hankyung's side of this moment.)_

Okay. So, it's already five. I should get dinner started.

I head into the kitchen and get everything needed for dinner out. As I get ready to start the food, I hear a knock on the door. Who could that be?

I open the door to see Heechul standing there. Wait a minute… Heechul? I stand there for a moment, just staring.

He smiled. "See something you like?" Heechul laughed.

"What are you doing here?" was all I could ask.

"I-I came to see you. I've missed you. I really wanted to see you. Ya see, I had become a little depressed after you left and I wasn't eating as often as I should've. You-" I had to interrupt.

"Wait. You haven't eat? You look paler and very thin. You stopped eating because I left?"

He nodded slowly. "But I ate today! And yesterday! Leeteuk told me why you left and I feel really bad. If you didn't want to, you didn't have to do all those things for me."

"Heechul! Stop! What's done is done! I did all those things for you because I wanted to, not because you told me to." I smile.

Heechul took a deep breath. "Hankyung. The reason I became so depressed after you left is because I love you. And not just friend love. Something more than that. I want you so bad right now. I need you Hankyung." He took a step forward. "Now, what I'm about to do, you can respond to either way."

Wait, what? What's he going to do? Why am I worried about that? Heechul just told me he loved me. How am I supposed to respond? And to what- oh, hello. Heechul is kissing me. What exactly am I supposed to do? I'm trying to process everything that just happened. Aw… he stops kissing me.

"Okay. I-I'll leave now…" He turns to leave. Wait! No! don't leave!

"Wait! Stay!" I pull him into a hug and kiss him. I look at him and smile. "I love you too, Chullie. Please don't leave."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

I held him there for a while, savoring his presence. "Come inside. I was making dinner." I release him and lead him inside.

Heechul sat down on the couch as I continued dinner. I smile. He's here. He's actually here. I cant believe it. But, he's still with SuJu. Meaning, he'll have to leave eventually.

My thoughts are interrupted as a pair of hands wrap around me. It's Heechul. He kisses me cheek and rests his head in the crook of my neck. I quickly finish dinner and turn off the stove. Turning around, I hug him. He smiles and kisses me.

"Let's go to your room and have a little fun." Heechul grinned and started pulling me down the hall.

I open my door and push him inside. Closing the door, Heechul tried kissing my neck, but I pushed him against the wall. "Let me do what I've wanted to do to you for years." I whispered.

Heechul whimpered slightly and nodded. "Okay."

**3****rd**** Person**

Hankyung kissed Heechul as Heechul kissed back deeply. Hankyung pulled away and started kissing his neck. He pulled on Heechul's hair, making him moan a bit.

"Hankyung…" Heechul moaned again and pressed himself against Hankyung.

Hankyung started kissing various places on Heechul's neck, trying to find his sweet spot. When he had finally found it, which it happened to be under his jaw, Heechul moaned loudly as his member twitched vigorously with delight.

"Mmm… I love that sound. Moan for me, baby." Hankyung kissed his sweet spot again, receiving the same response he wanted.

"Hannie… stop teasing." Heechul breathed.

"No. This is fun. Just bare with me." Hankyung replied as he slid his hand down to Heechul's crotch. He moaned as Hankyung started to rub.

Heechul kissed Hankyung and tugged on his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Hankyung removed his shirt and tugged on Heechul's. when Heechul removed his shirt, Hankyung started leaving butterfly kisses all over his chest.

Heechul lifted up Hankyung by his chin and kissed him. Hankyung held the kiss and trailed his hands up and down Heechul's sides.

Hankyung started unbuttoning the Korean's pants when they heard the door open and close. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at the clock. Hankyung sighed. "Shit. It's already past six."

Heechul was confused. "Who's here?"

"Geng! I'm home!" There was a pause from the female voice. "Geng? Where are you?"

Hankyung picked up their shirts and threw Heechul's at him. "Quickly. Get dressed. That's my sister. She was at school until now." He hurriedly got dressed and ran out to the living room.

The girl looked pleased to see him. She smiled. "Oh. Hey, Geng. Where were you? Is dinner ready?"

"Uhh… yes. Dinner's ready." Heechul appeared after Hankyung's reply.

She nodded and smirk slightly after seeing Heechul. "So… who's he?"

"This," Hankyung gestured to Heechul, "is Heechul. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

"I'm his boyfriend!" Heechul exclaimed excitedly, making Hankyung sigh.

The girl practically squealed. "You mean, like, the Heechul? The guy you always talk about?" she exclaimed happily. "Oh my god! Geng! You finally_"

"Maylin!" Hankyung interrupted. "Just stop and go eat."

"Fine. Mr. picky." Maylin said as she threw her bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"C'mon." Hankyung beckoned Heechul into the kitchen. He turned on the stove to heat up the food.

"I thought you said it was ready." Maylin questioned.

"It is. It just needs to be heated up. I finished it earlier."

Hankyung handed Heechul a plate of food and set him at the table. "Eat." He then handed Maylin a plate. "You too."

Heechul nodded and started to eat. Maylin looked at the two a few times. "Well, we know who the dominant one is in this relationship." she said as she laughed.

Heechul practically choked on his food. "Excuse me?" Heechul asked. Hankyung laughed.

Maylin smiled. "Yeah. I mean, he told you to do something and you willingly followed. Obviously Geng is the dominant one."

"Okay, look, just because I listen to him, doesn't mean I cant be the dominant one. You don't know what happens when we're alone." Heechul protested.

Hankyung laughed. "And neither do you." He turned to him and smiled. "Yet."

Maylin finished her food and put the plate in the sink. She turned to Hankyung. "So, can I stay the night at my friend's house? Cuz, I assume you two are gonna get freaky tonight. And, honestly, I don't think I wanna be around to hear all that."

Hankyung stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Yes. You can stay at a friend's house. But you still have school tomorrow, so bring your bag."

Maylin nodded. "Okay." She hopped off to her room to pack for the night.

**Heechul's POV**

What the hell is with this girl? And why does she live with him and not their parents?

I sat there and ate while Maylin packed a bag. She's interesting, that's for sure. She's a smart-ass as well though. Is she really Hankyung's sister?

When I finished eating, I placed my plate in the sink. Hankyung did the same.

Maylin came out about a minute later with her stuff. "Bye Geng!" She ran up and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you! See you tomorrow around six!" She smiled and ran out. Wow. Okay.

After Maylin left, Hankyung smiled and started washing the dishes. I decided to get up and hug him from behind, wrapping my arms around his mid-section. "I love you, Hannie." I smiled.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Heechul."

I bury my face in the crook of his neck and kiss it. He shivered and continued washing dishes. I love him. I love everything about him. I don't know why I tried living without him. And I definitely cant wait to see what he can do tonight, or what I can do for him. I smile.

Hankyung finishes the dishes and faces me. He smiles as he kisses me, pulling me close. I notice that Hankyung is leading us to his room. His hand brushes back some of my hair.

"I'm so happy you're here in China. I missed you." Hankyung said before kissing the corner of my mouth.

I exhaled and turn to kiss him. "And I'm happy to be here."

He opened the door and gently pushed me in. Hankyung closed the door and locked it as he pushed me against the wall. I tugged on his shirt before anything. I really want this.

Hankyung smiled and removed my shirt before his own, slowly and teasingly. I reached out and felt his abs, kissing his chest and neck.

I received the response I wanted when I felt him grow hard as he pushed against me. He moaned as I bit down on his neck and starting sucking, creating a mark.

Hankyung pushed me back and kissed me, placing his hands at my waist. He whispered in my ear. "Let's hurry. This is getting unbearable." He grinned and looked at me, moving his hips side to side against my crotch. Oh dear god. Let's get this over with. Hankyung kissed my sweet spot.

**3****rd**** Person**

Heechul moaned loudly and became very hard. "Hannie…" he breathed. "Please-" Heechul was interrupted by a series of kisses everywhere.

"Shh…" Hankyung silenced him. "Almost time." He kissed Heechul deeply.

Heechul exhaled, starting to pant a little. "Hankyung… I need this."

Hankyung smiled. "I know. And you're going to get it." He kissed Heechul as he started unbuttoning the other's pants.

Heechul slipped his pants off and started working on Hankyung's. he quickly slipped out of them and pressed his body against Heechul, continually kissing him.

Hankyung wrapped his arms around Heechul waist, closing the space between them. Not breaking the kiss, Hankyung started guiding them towards the bed. Hankyung then gently pushed Heechul onto the bed and leaned over him, then kissed his neck.

Heechul moaned and pulled him closer.

Hankyung smiled and slipped off Heechul's boxers. He reached over, opened a drawer, and pulled out some lube. Hankyung coated two fingers and slipped one inside Heechul.

Heechul gasped and grabbed onto the bed sheets. He moaned slightly and tensed up.

"Relax Heechul. Just breathe." Hankyung told him. He kissed him gently as Heechul started to relax. Heechul took a deep, calming breath. "Good. Stay relaxed." Hankyung kissed him again as he inserted the other finger and began scissoring.

Heechul moaned and took many deep breaths. Hankyung pulled out his fingers when Heechul was ready and removed his own boxers, coating his member with lube and positioning himself at Heechul's entrance.

"You ready?" Hankyung asked.

Heechul nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hankyung slowly eased in and waited for Heechul to adjust before thrusting hard into him. Heechul moaned loudly and urged Hankyung to continue.

With each thrust, Hankyung got faster. Heechul moaned loudly with great pleasure, coming closer to climaxing with each thrust.

Heechul reached out and pulled Hankyung to him and kissed him deeply. Hankyung took up on the opportunity to grab onto Heechul hair and pull, making Heechul moan very loudly.

"Hannie…" Heechul breathed. "I-I'm gonna cum…" He held onto the bed sheets while panting.

Hankyung kissed Heechul's neck. "Me too." He noticed that there was some pre-cum starting to form at Heechul's tip. Hankyung was trying to find some way to send Heechul over the top when he remembered Heechul's sweet spot. He leaned down, still thrusting, and kissed Heechul's sweet spot.

Heechul moaned probably as loud as he could and came all over Hankyung. He soon followed.

Hankyung gently pulled out when it was over and laid down next to Heechul, trying to catch his breath. Heechul turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"That was the best thing ever." Heechul breathed.

Hankyung smiled. "I agree. Best day of my life." Hankyung turned to face him. He trailed two fingers under Heechul chin, making him shiver slightly, and pulled him into a kiss.

Heechul kissed back. "You have no idea how much I missed you. It killed me to be away from you." he said.

Hankyung blinked slowly and sighed. "I know. You told me."

"Please don't be upset about that. I was being stupid. And, I, was heartbroken. Or whatever you would call it. Okay? You are all I need right now." Heechul protested.

Hankyung smiled at him. "Alright, I forgive you. But, you have to promise me, that no matter what, you wont ever do it again."

"I promise." Heechul didn't hesitate. "I promise I'll never do it again."

"Good. I love you Heechul. don't ever forget that." Hankyung said.

Heechul kissed Hankyung. "Good. Because I love you too. And I will never let you go again."

Hankyung stretched and pulled the covers over him. "It's been a long day, Chullie. Let's call it night. We have the whole day to ourselves tomorrow, so we can do whatever you want." He smiled and kissed Heechul's forehead.

Heechul smiled and nodded. "Okay. Good night Hannie." He kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over himself. Hankyung hugged Heechul from behind and pulled him close. Heechul grinned and wiggled his butt against Hankyung's front slightly. To which Hankyung replied with a gasp and grabbed a hold of Heechul's waist.

"Hold still." Hankyung commanded.

Heechul willingly obeyed and held Hankyung's hand. "Okay."


End file.
